


Drenched in Heat

by Tf_Tere (Tere706)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Continuity What Continuity, Megatron is a workaholic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rut, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Temporary Amnesia, heat - Freeform, hiding from problems, possible dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tere706/pseuds/Tf_Tere
Summary: Starscream stared at him, backing up a step warily. “You don’t remember it. You really don’t.” He murmured, wings hitched up defensively.“No. And honestly, I’d rather keep it that way."





	1. Good Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm a glutton for punishment and started a new series. Hurrah. Updates? Who knows when. I've got so much going on between fun writing and professional writing and work. 
> 
> Let me know if you like this idea, I've got a couple ideas for how this will continue.

Megatron’s processor rebooted sluggishly. His body felt heavy and warm. Honestly, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d experienced such a deep recharge. Megatron onlined his optics, trying to remember what he’d been doing before he fell onto his berth. 

“Finally coming around, hmm?”

The sound of that voice made him turn quickly and shove at the intruder in his berth. It was especially concerning since that intruder was Starscream. The seeker fell off the berth with an indignant squawk, metal clanging against the hard ground. Megatron tried to power up his fusion cannon, but he quickly realized it wasn’t attached. The warlord rolled off the berth to his pedes. If Starscream thought he could intrude on his quarters for an assassination attempt-

“Primus, is that any way to thank me?!” Starscream was still on the floor. The seeker was a mess, transfluid and paint transfers staining his thighs. His body and wings were marred with dents and bite marks. 

“Thank-“ Megatron broke off, looking down at his own frame. There were fewer scratches, but plenty of evidence of interfacing. He felt suddenly dizzy, setting one servo on the berth. “What-“ His voice came out as a croak. “What happened?”

His second in command stared up at him in shock. “You don’t… remember?!” No surprise, Starscream’s shock had quickly morphed to outrage. 

“No, or I wouldn’t have asked!” Megatron snapped before rubbing a servo across his face. What was the last thing he remembered clearly? Had Starscream drugged him? No…

~

He should have gone to see Hook. 

Cybertonians rarely went into heat. The Decepticons had a set of protocols in place when someone started showing symptoms. Hook could give them suppressors to keep most of it at bay or at least allow a person to still function. Megatron had zero tolerance for troops falling prey to their heats, especially since it happened more frequently in his seekers. Worse, one seeker going into heat could trigger it in the whole trine. He needed his troops fighting, not interfacing for up to a week. 

All of this made his own lapse in judgment all the more appalling. Megatron had noticed his frame’s temperature increasing, the inability to sit still, and an increase in irritability. He’d simply figured he could work through the symptoms. It had been a very long time since he’d gone through a heat, and he believed his will strong enough to counteract the coding. 

He had channelled the restless energy into his work during the day. It seemed successful and if he was more snappish than normal, at least no one was stupid enough to point it out to him. Megatron retired to his quarters early, needing to get away from the press of all the other mechs. His last orders were for Soundwave to send the seekers’ report once they returned from scouting. It would give him something to concentrate on until he fell into recharge. 

What Megatron had not expected was Starscream delivering the reports himself. No doubt the impudent seeker was only doing it so that he could voice some complaint to Megatron. That didn’t matter anymore. As soon as Starscream stepped into Megatron’s quarters he had stopped. His wings were held high with only the faintest tremble as he locked optics with Megatron. 

“Ah… I see this is a bad time… I’ll just see myself out…” The foolish seeker had tried to step back, keeping his gaze fixed on Megatron. At least he wasn’t stupid enough to turn his back. 

Go? Oh no, the time for leaving was past. Megatron rumbled and leapt to his pedes, savoring the fear and excitement that filled Starscream’s optics as he dragged his seeker back into his quarters and locked the door.

~

Megatron rubbed his helm again, feeling his tanks swirl as bits and pieces came back to him. Of all the mechs to drag into his berth during a heat, he was hard pressed to think of one worse than Starscream. It wasn’t that the seeker was physically unappealing. No, quite the opposite. But his personality left everything to be desired. 

“Huh.” Megatron sighed and looked at Starscream as he scrambled back to his heels pedes. “It seems I do owe you some gratitude. You managed to refrain from offlining me in the middle of my heat.” He said gruffly. 

Starscream stared at him, backing up a step warily. “You don’t remember it. You really don’t.” He murmured, wings hitched up defensively. 

“No. And honestly, I’d rather keep it that way. You may use my personal washracks to clean yourself up before you leave.” Megatron thought he was being very gracious, all things considered. 

Energon made Starscream’s face flush with a combination of embarrassment and anger. “You need to repair them first.” 

Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose. “You destroyed my washracks?” 

“No! I just wanted to get clean! You’re the one that followed me in!” Starscream snapped. “Fine, great, you got what you wanted. You’re the one that dragged me in here and  _ used _ me! I’ll just leave.”

A twinge of guilt curled through him. “Do you need to see a medic?”

Starscream marched himself to the door, though there was a slight limp to his normal strut. “No! I can take care of myself!” He shot back hotly, unlocking and slipping out before Megatron could say anything else. 

Megatron sighed and walked over to his private washracks to see how bad the damage was. Hopefully he could clean himself up a bit before polishing out the worst of the scratches. He had no doubt that Starscream was going to be entirely insufferable now. Damn temperamental seekers.

~

Starscream stood under the solvent spray, letting it warm his body even if it couldn’t warm his spark. He wanted clean. He wanted the fluids, the paint transfers, and the dents to be gone. Like he could wash away the whole thing. But he couldn’t wash away the memories. Megatron, the lucky bastard, might not remember the last three days, but Starscream did. 

_ Flawless. Beautiful. Perfect. Mine. _

He couldn’t fully push those rumbled words from his processor. They echoed tauntingly. Starscream couldn’t forget the aggressiveness, the tenderness, the possessiveness in Megatron. No matter how hard he scrubbed, he couldn’t erase the feel of him from his frame. How was he supposed to face the rest of the Decepticons, none the less Megatron, when he could remember the warlord fiercely pounding into his valve? Or coaxing him into rolling overloads? 

No, the worst part, the absolute worst part was that Megatron didn’t want to remember. It wasn’t some secret desire that had made his leader do all those things, say all those things. Starscream had just been a warm frame to use during the heat. Nothing more. It meant nothing to Megatron. Maybe his spark wouldn’t ache so much if it had meant nothing to him too. 


	2. Are you hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New chapter! Less angst here, but Megatron is kinda... oblivious to things. So the angst train will continue to roll on toward the cliff of... idk, the metaphor broke down. The cliff of bad decisions?
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy!

Aside from a few questioning glances, no one said a thing about the three days Megatron had been in his quarters. He was under the impression that the reason behind it wasn’t a secret, but that no one wanted to anger him. That was wise. He was already frustrated enough with being behind on work. Megatron would have thought that Starscream becoming an insufferable ass about interfacing with him would be the worst part. No, it was actually the fact that his second in command had nearly vanished. Starscream was avoiding him. 

Megatron went back and forth between worrying that he really had forced himself on an unwilling mech and couldn’t remember, and worrying that Starscream was coming up with an intricate plot to kill him. Sometimes both. He’d checked in with Hook, only to find out that the stubborn seeker hadn’t gone in for treatment. Starscream was too vain not to take care of his frame, so Megatron was left to assume that his trine had helped him out. 

He’d gone so far as to send a comm to Starscream, which the brat had ignored. Megatron found himself at a bit of a loss. He wasn’t sure how to approach his second in command. There was a chance that Starscream was, justifiably, upset. On the other servo, he could just be off pouting in a huff. All of the seekers seemed to be avoiding Megatron, though none as successfully as his air commander.

Megatron finally took matters into his own servos. He headed to the seeker barracks, ready to pin one of the idiots to a bulkhead so he could have some answers. They couldn’t all escape him if he was blocking the exit. It was a doubly pleasant surprise when he came across Skywarp in the hall outside the barracks, in a conversation with Ramjet. The purple seeker had his back to Megatron. By the time he whirled around and even considered escape, Megatron had one servo wrapped around his wing. 

“Skywarp.” Megatron growled the name, watching as Ramjet fled for the supposed safety of the seeker barracks. “We need to have a talk.”

“Whatever it is I didn’t do it!” Skywarp blurted out quickly, optics wide and fidgeting as he tried to pull his sensitive wing free.

If he was already proclaiming his innocence instead of asking what Megatron wanted, it meant he  _ had _ done something. He would have to let Soundwave know to be on the lookout. 

“I don’t care what mischief you’ve been getting up to, Skywarp. Just tell me where Starscream has hidden himself. I’ve had enough of his tantrum.” 

Skywarp lifted his servos, the wing in Megatron’s grasp trembling. “I have no idea where Starscream might be.” The words were spoken in a careful, neutral tone. 

Megatron tightened his hold on the offending wing, just enough to almost start bending.    
  
“B-But I’m absolute certain he’s  _ not _ hiding in the back of his lab!!” The purple seeker nearly squealed, face twisted with the beginning of pain. 

Of course that was where he’d gone off to hide. At least he was still on the damn ship. Megatron glared at the seeker in his grasp. “You will not be teleporting off to warn him.” The words were a growled command, accompanied by a small shake. 

“Megatron? Never saw him. No idea how he found Starscream.” Skywarp smiled weakly and nodded. 

He gave a snort and released Skywarp’s wing. The seeker was quick to scramble back and run toward the safety of the seeker barracks. He probably had chosen not to teleport away in order to avoid giving Megatron any suspicions about warning the trine leader. 

Megatron turned, scowling as he headed toward Starscream’s lab. Usually he avoided invading that bit of Starscream’s privacy. It was all too likely that the seeker had it boobytrapped or rigged to self destruct if Megatron came inside. Another reminder that his second in command was a paranoid glitch. But now he was left with few options. He could send Soundwave to order Starscream out and back to his duties, but Megatron felt that would be the cowardly option. He was many things, but coward wasn’t one of them. Especially when it dealt with Starscream. The seeker was far to keen about taking advantage of any perceived weakness.  

There was no point in knocking on the door, Starscream was not going to invite him in. So he sent a request to Soundwave for an override code to the lab. At least someone was still loyal on this ship.

The door opened with a soft beep and Megatron peered into the dim interior. The lights had been lowered, but he could see long tables piled with material in disorganized chaos. There was a soft clicking and he hoped that it wasn’t some type of bomb the seeker was working on. He strode into cluttered lab, optics scanning the room. No sign of the glitch. If Skywarp had lied to him, he was going to chuck that seeker into the ocean. 

Something clattered against the floor, causing Megatron to tense for a moment. It was ridiculous that he should feel like he was in enemy territory on his  _ own ship _ . He growled and skirted around one of the long tables, bumping it slightly and causing something to fall over and break. Megatron ignored it in favor of his search. The edge of a wing poked out from under a desk with scattered data pads both on top and several on the floor. 

“Starscream…” He’d meant his tone to warn the seeker of his bad mood, but a hint of worry crept into it. Megatron felt uneasy at the sight of the claustrophobic seeker hiding under a cramped desk. 

“Go away.” Starscream snapped hotly, pedes scraping the floor as he pulled them closer to his cockpit. 

Megatron sighed and stepped closer to the desk Starscream hid under before carefully sitting down. He figured towering over the slender seeker wasn’t going to help his case in this. 

“I’m disappointed in you.” Megatron said calmly, leaning his head back against the wall while trying to watch the shadowed figure out of the corner of his optic. 

Starscream’s wing twitched, his frame tensing. “Disappointed?!” He hissed the word out between clenched denta.    
  
“Mmhm.” He hummed out mildly. “I never expected my second in command to hide from his problems.”

That brought the seeker scrambling out from under the desk, optics bright with rage and wings fanned wide. “I am  _ not _ hiding! I’m... “ He looked around, anger shifting momentarily to panic. “...preparing new flight maneuvers.” It was obviously a lie, even as he snatched up one of the fallen datapads from the floor to act as though he was reviewing it. “Hiding.” Starscream scoffed at the word. 

Megatron took a moment to observe the riled seeker. Starscream looked haggard, no surprise if he’d been hiding in his lab for days. The seeker had gotten his frame repaired since Megatron last saw him. His shoulders and wings were starting hitching defensively as he noticed the attention Megatron was giving him. Megatron felt a strange urge to ask if Starscream had been refueling properly. He gave a dismissive snort and looked away, pushing himself back up onto his pedes. 

“Of course. That’s why you’ve been in here for days. Flight maneuvers. Perhaps you can use them in our next raid. Assuming you show up to the meeting.” He stared down at Starscream. 

The seeker looked up at him, optics wide for a moment. He quickly dropped his gaze down to the floor and nervously tapped a digit on the datapad. “Of course I’ll be there.” Starscream grumbled, sounding like he was gritting his denta again. 

At least things could go back to normal. Megatron rolled his optics. “Fine. Don’t be late.” He turned to leave before pausing, gaze narrowing. “Is that a drone? With a… bladed gun…?” 

There was a startled squawk from the floor as Starscream tossed aside the datapad in his rush to get to his pedes. The seeker threw himself ahead of Megatron, wings flared wide as he attempted to hide whatever monstrosity Megatron had spotted. “No!” He shouted and looked around frantically, as though just realizing what Megatron in his lab could possibly mean. “Get out!!” The seeker’s voice was an audial crackling shriek. 

Megatron sighed, closing his optics for a brief moment. He needed it to gather his tattered patience. Without even bothering to address the insubordination, and likely assassination plot, Megatron turned and strode back to the door. 

Yes. At least things would go back to normal now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed your authors a healthy diet of comments.


End file.
